Sleeping Tsundere
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: kerajaan Naga biru yang dipimpin oleh Minato dan Kushina sedang bersuka cita. karena sang ratu melahirkan putri pertama mereka. Suka cita bukan hanya datang dari rakyatnya, namun juga kerajaan lain dan bahkan penghuni hutan belantara (read : siluman dan fairy) ikut merayakan. namun kebahagiaan itu berubah saat ada penyerangan sampai terjadi pertumpahan berdarah. chap 1 Prolog.


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : humor, comedy, romance

Pair : ItaKyuu

Rate : T aja

Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa sangat-kurang formal, kayaknya bakalan ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan. Baru kayaknya sih. TYPO, awalnya masih santai, ntar kebawah-bawah mulai serius, rada westren-jepang-inggris-inggrisan (apaan ini ?!)

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah Kerajaan terlihat sedang ramai. Ternyata sang Ratu kerajaan baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi kemarin lusa, dan semua teman-teman kerajaannya sedang menjenguk dia dan bayinya. Dan lagi, bukan hanya para sahabat dan temannya saja yang bangsawan, di sana juga ada sejumlah peri-peri dan beberapa manusia setengah siluman yang ikut meramaikan. Mereka semua memberikan selamat atas kelahiran putri mahkota.

"selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama kalian, Minato..Kushina" ucap Fugaku. Raja dari kerajaan Serigala Putih yang merupakan sahabat kecil Minato, Raja dari kerajaan Naga Biru.

"terima kasih, Fugaku. Tak usah terlalu formal lah..santai saja hahaha.." balas Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Fugaku. Yah..dia memang orang yang santai dan baik hati (dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung). Dengan rakyatnya pun dia sering ramah dan tebar senyum. Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang memang lahir dari keluarga kerajaan yang menjunjung tata krama yang tinggi, jadi wajar saja kalau dia termasuk orang yang kaku dengan rakyatnya namun tetap termasuk raja yang bijaksana dan berwibawa. Juga pengertian rakyat.

"hahaha. Seperti kau baru bertemu aku dua hari yang lalu saja, Minato. Aku tau kau pasti sudah mengerti akan sifatku ini" katanya lagi dan tersenyum tipis, dibalas oleh cengiran oleh sahabatnya pirangnya ini.

"selamat ya…Kushi-chan. Bayimu benar-benar cantik, dan dia sangat mirip denganmu" kata Mikoto, sang permaisurinya Fugaku, sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang merupakan permaisurinya Minato. Setidaknya, kalimat formalnya tidak terlalu baku dan kaku seperti Fugaku.

"terima kasih ya..Miko-chan. Mana putramu ?" Tanya Kushina. " hihihi. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan putrimu, Kushi-chan. Dia di sana, dekat tempat tidur putrimu" jawab Mikoto lalu menunjuk kepada seorang bocah laki-laki ( kira-kira berumur 2 tahun lebih berapa bulan) yang terlihat penasaran apa yang ada dalam tempat tidur bayi berkelambu berwarna biru cerah. Tentu saja dia tau isinya itu adalah seorang bayi, tapi dia penasaran dengan wujudnya. Tercetak dengan sempurna di wajah mempesonanya itu ekspresi penasarannya.

"bukalah kalau kau penasaran, Itachi-kun" kata Kushina, bocah tadi menatapnya sebentar dan dibalas oleh senyuman Kushina lalu dia mengangguk. Dibukanya lah kelambu putih tipis tersebut. Di dalam tempat tidur bayi tersebut, ada seorang bayi yang sangat menggemaskan tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa memperdulikan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Itachi (bocah tadi) menatapnya dengan terpesona. "manis…" ucapnya

"hm ? apa kau menyukainya, Itachi-kun ?" Tanya Kushina yang tau-tau sudah ada di sampingnya. Itachi sempat kaget. Sedikit. Dia mengangguk sekali, "iya..dia manis sekali. saya suka" jawabnya. Kushina tertawa kecil, "kau ingin membelainya, Itachi-kun ?" tanyanya lagi.

"benarkah ? maksud saya.. bolehkah ?" Tanya Itachi, hanya ingin meyakinkan saja. kushina mengangguk.

Itachi lalu dengan sangat hati-hati membelai rambut pirang kemerahan bayi itu. _Rambutnya…lembut_ pikirnya. "rambutnya sangat lembut, yang mulia ratu" ucap Itachi. Kushina lagi-lagi tergelak mendengarnya, "hahaha..ya ampun..Itachi-kun, santai saja lah.. nanti kau akan seperti ayahmu yang terlalu kaku itu" hening sebentar, lalu Kushina menarik tangan Itachi untuk membelai pipi putrinya. "hah ? maksud saya—" Itachi kaget namun pasrah saja saat tangannya ditarik, "lembutkan ?" tanya Kushina. "I-iya..".

"menurutmu, dia 'apa' bagimu ?" Tanya Kushina lagi. Itachi terlihat sedang berpikir sekarang. "umm..entahlah. saya tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya saya ingin menjaga dia" jawabnya polos. "baguslah" Kushina tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan putra semata wayang dari pasangan kedua Sahabatnya itu, dengan putrinya.

"Kushina-chaaannn~, aku merindukanmu unnnn~~" seorang peri yang memakai pakaian berwarna kuning dan celana putih terbang mendekati sang Ratu. Setelah dilihat-lihat lebih dekat lagi, ternyata itu fairy blonde.

"Dei ? kau sudah kembali dari misi yang diberikan oleh ratu Peri ?" Tanyanya Kushina setengah cemas setengah seneng. Fairy itu merubah wujudnya menjadi lebih besar, seukuran manusia lah. Tapi cuman setelinganya Kushina, dan sayapnya menghilang. "ho-oh un. Mereka juga un" jawab si fairy tersebut sambil menunjuk 2 fairy lainnya pakai jempol tangan kirinya. Terlihatlah 2 ekor *atau orang ya ?* fairy yang mengenakan baju warna ungu dan warna merah mendekati mereka berdua, lalu 'BOOFT !' mereka mengubah ukuran mereka menjadi seukuran manusia juga. Bedanya si ungu lebih tinggi dari si kuning, dan si merah lebih pendek dari si kuning. Jadi, si merah adalah terboncel alias terpendek.

"hellooooo…preettyyy Habanerooo~ lama gak ketemu!" sapa si ungu. "hai, Kushina. Berjumpa lagi. Hidan ! ucapkanlah dengan kalimat yang lebih pantas untuk seorang wanita !" sapa si merah, sekalian negur si ungu alias si Hidan.

"aaahh..lo ini. Orangnya aja gak marah, napa lo yang sewot haa, Sasori si endekkk..?" balas Hidan. "elloooo iniiii…mau cari masalah ya ?" si merah alias si Sasori keliatannya udah gak sabar buat ngadepin si Hidan.

"sudah..sudah..un. jangan berantem lag—egh ! un ?" kalimat si blonde yang diketahui namanya Deidara terhenti ketika seseorang memeluk mereka bertiga. "K..kushina un ?" Tanya Dei setengah tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasori udah mateng aja dipeluk gitu doang, sampe rambutnya ikutan merah *YDS*. Sedangkan Hidan, dia malah kesenengan dipeluk gitu. "aku juga merindukan kalian, aku sayang kalian.." kata Kushina sambil masih memeluk ketiga fairy tersebut.

"kami juga" terjadilah scene peluk-pelukan ala teletubies kuno. Kebetulan baju Kushina warnanya ijo. Jadi sip.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"jadi…di mana bayi itu ?" Tanya Hidan

"hush ! bayi..bayi..anaknya Kushina tau !" ujar Sasori

"tapi anaknya Kushi-kun juga bayi kan ? terus salahnya di mana ?" Tanya balik Hidan tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali dan merasa benar, tangannya diletakkan di pinggangnya.

"iya juga sih..tapi—" perkataan Sasori dipotong begitu saja oleh Kushina, "nee..nee..sudahlah. putriku ada di sana. Ayo kita kesana" ujarnya. _Daripada mereka kembali bertengkar di sini lagi.._Kushina menghela nafas pelan namun tetap tersenyum.

"hime-chann~~ Dei-jiisan datanggg~" ucap blonde fairy ini sambil setengah berlari ke arah tempat tidur bayi tersebut dengan epiknya. Oh, karena dia fairy, walaupun sudah berubah ukuran seperti manusia normal tetap saja dia ada efek-efek _sparkly_ berwarna kuning di sekitar badannya.

"jiisan ? maksudmu baasan ? hey, kau melupakan 'un'mu " celetuk Sasori. Dia hanya berjalan santai di samping Kushina. Tangannya dimasukkan di saku celana putihnya.

"aku laki-laki uunnnnnn !" teriak si fairy blonde tersebut. Wajahnya merah karena marah, dan semakin merah saat semua orang memandanginya. "ups…maaf un. Maaf" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"phhfttt….phhfftt…Hahahahahahaha!" Hidan tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "kau kenapa un ? tertawa tanpa sebab seperti itu un ?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah dan suara yg datar. "gilanya kumat" sahut Sasori dengan tanpa bersalah.

"haahh..haahh..aduuhh..perutku sakit..aduh aduh..hahahaha.." Hidan masih saja tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya yg sakit akibat terlalu banyak . Sasori, dan Kushina hanya melihatnya dengan biasa. Yah..soalnya, si silver fairy ini memang sudah sering tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

"hahahahaha…ha..ha..fyyuuhhh..hahaha" si silver itu menghapus airmata yg keluar gegara tertawa terlalu banyak.

"stop un. Daripada nanti kau tertawa tanpa sebab lagi, sebaiknya kau beritahu saja kenapa kau tadi tertawa un. Perasaan tadi tidak ada hal yg lucu un" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah yg masih datar.

"hahahah…lo laki-laki ? masa sih ? gue gak percaya. Sama sekali. Memang darimananya lo itu laki ? dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kuku kaki lo tuh feminim semuaaa.." jawab Hidan sambil naik-turunin jari telunjuknya yg di arahkan ke fairy blonde tersebut dari kepalanya sampai kaki.

"aku benar-benar laki-laki un ! kenapa sih kau itu suka sekali menggodaku un !" Deidara naik pitam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada kalimat 'gagah' atau 'manly' yg pantas untuk disandingkan kepadanya. Malah, dia marah-marah seperti itu semakin terlihat lucu dan _kawaii_ *author mengakuinya*.

"owhhh…lo semakin lucu saja kalau marah, Dei. Oh bukan, bukan lucu, tapi menggemaskan. Ah~ gue jadi pengen makan lo nih..hehe" goda Hidan. Dan sontak saja reaksi Deidara seperti kucing yang merinding berdiri bertemu anjing.

"kauu..kauu..mengerikan un ! gaaahh! Sasori ! tolong aku unnn!" blonde fairy itu berlari ke maroon fairy tersebut dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"cantikk~ " goda si Hidan lagi dan membuat Deidara bergidik ngeri

"Hidan ! berhentilah menggoda Deidara !" ujar Sasori. Mau gak mau dianya juga kerepotan karena Deidara dari tadi memutar-mutari badannya karena bersembunyi dari Hidan. "kau juga deidara…berhentilah untuk bertingkah terlalu feminim, jangan manja.." ucap Sasori halus terhadap Deidara. Tapi karena sibuk menghindari Hidan, Deidara tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Kushina ? kenapa Kushina tidak melerai ? enathlah, hiburan tersendiri baginya jika melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti itu.

"kalian…"

"gaahh ! Sasori ! tolong !"

"nona manis..kemarilah…"

"tolonglah.."

"Sasoriii ! Hidan menjauh dariku !"  
"menikahlah denganku nona cantik…"

"tenanglah…kita jadi tontonan orang.."

"Sasorii..tolong akuu.."

"mau kemana kau nona cantikk.."

"hahh—"

"gyyyyaaaa!"

"kudapatkan kau nona.."

"tenangla—"

"Sasoriii!"

"huahahahaha"

"onega—"

"dannaa !"

"ikutlah bersamaku cantiikk.."

"to—"

"Sasoriii !"  
"bwahahaha—"  
"bisakah kalian berhenti bercandanya ! kalian itu memang benar-benar merepotkan ! tidakkah kalian sadar kalau kita menjadi tontonan orang ! malulah kalian ! Hidan ! Deidara ! bahkan untuk menghela nafas saja aku tidak bisa ! aarrgghhh.." fairy maroon tersebut menghela nafasnya berat dengan keras. Diantara ketiga fairy ini, dialah yg paling senior dan berpengalaman. Jadi dialah yg bertanggung jawab atas mereka berdua. "aku minta maaf Kushina atas kekacauan ini, Minato-sama, para tamu sekalian, Maaf. Hey kalian , minta maaflah juga kepada Kushina dan yg lainnya" ujarnya lagi

"ma-maafkan kami" kata Hidan dan Deidara bersamaan sambil menunduk beberapa kali.

"sudahlah, acara tidak akan seramai dan seseru ini tanpa ada kalian" kata Minato dan menepuk kepala Deidara, "iya kan, Dei ?"

"i-iya, yang mulia.." balas Deidara dengan gugup. Walau dia berteman dengan istrinya, tetap saja jika berbicara dengan Minato membuatnya gugup. Apalagi sedekat ini !. Minato mendengus geli dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde fairy itu lagi.

"mendengus tidak ada dalam pelajaran Tata Krama, Minato de Aoryuu. Aku harap keturunanmu tidak sepertimu. Maksudku dalam hal yang seperti ini, kau sangat jauh dari kata wibawa ataupun bijaksana. Tidak terlihat dimana gelar Raja kau" Fugaku mengerling dan kembali menatap tajam Minato de Aoryuu yang menatapnya dengan mimic wajah yg memelas. Sang raja blonde tersebut menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinganya, "Haahh, kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka pelajaran itu kan. Suka sih, tapi yaa…begitulah".

"kau sedari dulu selalu saja sama Minato. Tidak pernah berubah" Fugaku menepuk pundak Minato, "baiklah, aku dan keluargaku akan segera kembali ke kerajaan kami. Aku ada rapat besar dengan monsiur Hiashi, beliau mengatakan ingin membentuk suatu aliansi kerajaan dengan kita. Bagaimana pendapatmu ?" katanya lagi.

"Oh ! monsiur Hiashi ?! kami sudah membicarakan hal itu, dan aku menyetujuinya. Kerajaan mereka merupakan penghasil roti terbaik di segala penjuru Negeri. dan para prajurit mereka juga sangat diakui dengan keahlian bertarung mereka. Sangat menguntungkan jika kita bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"aku akan mempertimbangkan pendapatmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit. Mikoto, Itachi. Kita kembali ke kerajaan" panggil Fugaku terhadap anak dan istrinya.

"nee, Kushi-chan. Kami pulang dulu ya. Ayo Itachi…" _kenapa perasaaanku menjadi tidak nyaman ya untuk meninggalkan Kushi-chan?_ Batin Mikoto. "hati-hati Miko-chan… _Mata ashita.._" kata Kushina. Ditangannya ada sang putri kerajaan, lalu di sampingnya ada fairy kesayangannya dan suami tercintanya. Mereka mengantarkan keluarga Uchiha tersebut sampai depan pintu.

Kini kereta keluarga Uchiha sudah jauh dari pelupuk mata. "semoga mereka selamat sampai tujuan…, baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke dalam" ucap Minato. Tapi, baru saja kaki mereka melangkah untuk kembali ke dalam istana, terdengar suara tembakan senapan beberapa kali dan salah satunya menembak kaca patri yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka pecah.

"menjauh !" teriak Minato dan mendorong Istri beserta anaknya ke dalam istana. Ketiga fairy langsung berubah menjadi kecil kembali dan mereka terbang menjauhi pecahan-pecahan kaca yang kapan saja bisa membelah tubuh mungil mereka.

"Kushina ! segera kembali ke dalam dan beritahu semua orang bahwa ada penyerangan dan suruh mereka pergi ke ruang bawah tanah ! selamatkan mereka !" teriak Minato lagi sambil mengacungkan pedang. Kushina segera berlari ke dalam istana dengan putri mereka di dekapannya. Ketiga fairy mengikutinya dari belakang takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina dan anaknya.

"semuanya ! cepat lari dari sini ! selamatkan diri kalian ! istana sedang diserang oleh pemberontak ! cepatlah !" seru Kushina setibanya di aula Istana dimana semua orang berkumpul di sana. Sontak semua orang di sana segera panik tidak tau kemana. "bersembunyiah di ruang bawah tanah kami ! hanya di sana lah tempat teraman ! lewat sini !" Kushina memimpin rombongan ke ruang bawah tanah mereka .

* * *

Di luar sana, Minato sedang bertarung melawan para pemberontak bersama beberapa prajurit. "sialan, beberapa dari mereka berhasil kabur" gumam Minato. Badannya sibuk melawan para pemberontak.

_ZZrraashhh…_

dalam sekali tebasan, pedang Minato menyobek pakaian Zirah (pelindung/besi) salah satu dari para pemberontak sampai ikut menyobek badannya sedalam beberapa senti. "hahh…aku melakukannya lagi…, seharusnya aku tidak menebasnya terlalu dalam agar masih hidup dan dapat ku interogasi. duh.." omel Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

"yang Mulia Minato, beberapa pemberontak berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Sebagian prajurit sudah saya kirim ke sana" lapor sang jenderal utama, Hoyuki Suigetsu. "sui…, terima kasih untuk datang dan memberitahuku. Tolong gantikan tempatku" Minato lalu menyusul Kushina dan putri semata wayang mereka.

Di tempat Kushina, para pemberontak sudah ada di belakang mereka. Melihat orang-orang ketakutan dan panik, Kushina harus segera mengambil langkah cepat. "Dei !" panggilnya. Blonde fairy tersebut segera mengubah tubuhnya menjadi sebesar manusia lagi. " ada apa Kushi— UN ?!" blonde fairy itu kaget saat Kushina tiba-tiba menyerahkan bayinya ke Deidara, dan..

_Krraakkkk…._

"Kushina ?! Hidan, jangan berani-berani kau mengintip ! liat situasi !" Sasori tersentak saat Kushina merobek gaun putih hijaunya hingga setinggi lutut. Ditambah dengan Hidan yang sempat-sempat cari kesempatan dalam kegencetan. Dia lalu mengubah tubuh mungilnya menjadi seukuran manusia normal.

"tolong jaga Kyuubi sebentar, aku akan melawan para pemberontak sialan ini. Awas saja kau,ggrrhhh…" Kushina langsung menghampiri para pemberontak itu dan menghajarnya—eh melawannya, setelah mengangkat lengan bajunya.

"Oni habanero…oni habanero kembali un…" ucap deidara. Dia terpukau dengan kembali sang iblis habanero yang terkenal tidak kenal lelah dan kuat, juga cantik.

"yahoo~ Kushi-nero ! you're come back ! yahoouuu! Pukul lagi ! yea ! yea ! hajar dia !" sorak Hidan

"Kalian ! pikirkan saja orang-orang ini ! segera bawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah ! Minato ! aku di sebelah sini ! cepatlah !" perintah Kushina.

"maaf sedikit terlambat, Kushina." Kata Minato lalu mengambil posisi di belakang Kushina. " tak apa, Minato. Ayo kita membumi hanguskan orang-orang sialan ini" Kushina menyeringai seperti karnivora yang menemukan mangsanya.

"hey coba lihat ! bukankah mereka itu si Oni habanero dan Kiiroi Senka !"

"yang benar ? si couple legenda itu ?"

"iyaa..yang mana lagii.."

"bukannya mereka sudah lama menghilang ?"

"entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang mereka kembali untuk menghentikan kejahatan !"

Orang-orang masih sempat untuk kagum dengan pasangan sugoii itu dalam pelarian, namun dua orang yang sedang diperbincangkan itu sekarang fokus dengan lawan mereka.

"Kushina !" panggil Minato dan dia melepas mantelnya. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. " Ya ! kita akan melakukannya ! Hahahaha…sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan gairah bertarung yang seperti ini lagi…Hahaha.." Kushina menjilat sedikit jarinya yang berlumuran darah. Benar-benar iblis kalau Kushina sudah dalam mode seperti ini. Mereka lalu berdiri saling membelakangi, lalu bergerak seperti sedang menari salsa. Minato mengangkat badan Kushina lalu melemparkannya ke atas, di saat itu pula Kushina berputar dan melempar beberapa Shuriken khas dari klannya ke arah musuh. Lalu mereka berdansa lagi, kali ini Minato sedikit merunduk dan memutarkan Kushina ke segala arah mata angin namun tetap memegangi sebelah tangannya Kushina sehingga menyebabkan beberapa pemberontak terlempar. Dan mereka terus melakukan '_oranjii yokai dansu_'atau tarian siluman jingga tersebut_._

* * *

Di lain tempat, ketiga fairy akhirnya tiba di ruang bawah tanah.

"danna ! bagaimana dengan orang-orang ini un ? apa yang harus kita lakukan unn..?" sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang tertidur dengan lelap di dekapannya.

"apakah ada yang bisa mengobati di sini ?! ada yang terluka !" Sasori berteriak sambil memegangi tangan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. "shh..shh, tenanglah. Tahan sebentar ya ?" anak kecil itu terpaku saat melihat wajah tersenyumnya Sasori dan kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Hidan, kau bisa menggunakan mantra penyembuh kan ? ayolah, tolong anak ini" mohon Sasori. "maaf chibi, tapi aku tidak dapat menyembuhkan tingkat dalam. Aku penyembuh tingkat luar. Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka dan cederanya saja. kalau untuk masalah Tulang patah—anak itu tulangnya patah, aku tidak dapat mengatasinya" HIdan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya.

"maaf, tapi tadi kami dengar ada yang mencari seseorang yang bisa mengobati. Kebetulan" kata sepasang siluman siput. Jenis mereka memang terkenal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit sampai tingkat serius. "benarkah itu, Katsuyu-san ? saya sungguh terima kasih ! tolong selamatkan anak ini" pinta Sasori lalu dia mempersilahkan pasangan Katsuyu (panggilan untuk mereka yg dari siluman Siput) tersebut untuk menyembuhkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis tadi.

"Hidan, tolong amankan para wanita dan anak-anak !, para pria pulihkan keadaan kalian ! kita tidak akan tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika para pemberontak itu bisa ke sini. Tidak ada yang tau…" Sasori memperhatikan mereka semua, terutama yang wanita dan anak-anak. Memprihatinkan. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa, tak berdaya, dan tak bersalah.

_ Danzo sialan !_

* * *

Minato dan Kushina berdiri terengah-engah di antara para pemberontak yang kalah dan tewas. Mereka sudah mengalahkan para pemberontak—ugh, belum semuanya.

_Plok..plok..plok.._

"selamat atas kelahiran putri pertama kalian, Minato..Kushina"

Raja dan permaisuri muda itu segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah busuk seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, Danzo. Seorang pengkhianat. Penjahat andal. Dan kerjanya tidak becus, hanya bisa mengkorup harta rakyat jelata. Oh ya, Danzo ini dulu adalah seorang perdana menteri di Kerajaan Serigala putih. Sayangnya dia ketahuan dan dipenjara, divonis mati. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa dia telah mengganti dirinya dengan orang lain saat pemenggalan kepala tersebut. Dengan sihir. Oleh karena itu dia masih sehat wal afiat untuk berdiri di sini.

"oh, dan selamat lagi untuk kalian karena telah berhasil mengalahkan semua prajurit terbaikku. Kalian memang benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, dan aku sangat terpukau dengan kolaborasi kalian. Oh apakah tadi itu _oranjii yokai dansu_ yang terkenal itu ? wah, benar-benar beruntung aku melihatnya secara langsung dengan kedua bola mataku send—"

"cukup danzo ! apa maksudmu dibalik semua ini hah ?! aku tahu kau hanya sedang main-main !" bentak Minato. Tak peduli walaupun Danzo lebih tua beberapa dekade dari umurnya. Sekali pemberontak tetaplah pemberontak.

"maksudku ? aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, yang mulia. Saya hanya kesal karena tak diundang ke acara ini" kata Danzo sok. "karena itu saya berinisiatif sendiri untuk datang"

"kurang ajar kau Danzo…" geram Minato. Kushina bukannya tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya dia diam dan waspada. Siapa yang tahu di balik wajah dan hati busuk Danzo ?. "kau adalah manusia terbusuk yang pernah kutemui. Bukan hanya menyakiti rakyatku juga teman-temanku, tapi kau juga menyakiti rakyat Uchiha ! rakyat temanku ! kau ambil harta dan kekayaan mereka ! istri dan anak mereka ! dan kekuatan warisan mereka !" Minato benar-benar tersulut emosinya. Diambilnya pedangnya, lalu berjalan ke salah satu prajuritnya yang tewas. "jika kau benar-benar ingin bergabung.." wajah Minato tertunduk, mempersuram suasana. Berjongkoklah ia, dan diambilnya pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut. "kau ingin bergabung…., kalau begitu, akan kuterima dengan sangat senang hati kau….untuk bergabung sebagai mayat seperti mereka !"

* * *

"uuwooooo!"

"Aarrghhhhh!"

"kaaaaakhhhh !"

Jeritan-jeritan kesakitan pun juga terdengar di depan pintu ruang bawah tanah. Tanah yang semula berwarna coklat, berubah menjadi kemerahan karena bercampur dengan darah.

"Hidan, bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang ?" Tanya Sasori. "rebes. Aman terkendali" jawab Hidan dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "rebes sih rebes, tapi lihat keadaanmu dong ! masa berdarah-darah gini ! entar anak-anak kecil pada ketakutan ! bersihin dulu sono, apalagi sabit lo tuh ! hush..hushh…" Sasori mengusir Hidan layaknya pengemis cinta Deidara, namun diusir oleh ayahnya Deidara (Sasori) dan menyuruh Hidan kerja dulu, sukses dulu baru nikahin anaknya. Itulah pikiran Author-he ?.

"Danna-un…" Deidara atau fairy blonde itu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah sambil menggendong bayi. "apa ?"

"entah ini hanya firasatku saja, atau memang ini pertanda ?" Deidara tanpa 'un', it berarti dia sedang dalam mode serius. "aku rasa, sebaiknya kita semua pergi dari sini. Kita ungsikan saja para penduduk ke kerajaan sebelah. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman…".

"ada apa sebenarnya, deidara ? katakan saja padaku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan kita semua" Sasori memegang pundak Deidara berusaha menenangkannya. "hahh.., tapi bagaimana dengan Kushina ? dan Minato ? mereka—" Sasori menghentikan ucapannya saat deidara menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Deidara adalah fairy dengan insting/feeling terbaik. Karena itu mereka bertiga dijadikan tim. Hidan dan Sasori sebagai keeper dan penyerang, sedangkan Deidara bermain di dalam untuk mengatur dan memberitahukan musuh dimana. Karena feelingnya yg kuat itu pula lah Sasori akhirnya memutuskan agar para penduduk diungsikan, dan mereka pulang ke rumah mereka di dalam hutan. Bersama Hidan juga.

* * *

"nah, bagaimana dengan sekarang, Minato ? masih ingin menusukku, hm ?" Kushina kini sudah berada di sanderaan Danzo. "percuma kau meronta, Kushina. Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari matera segel ini"

"sialan kau danzo ! pengecut ! benar-benar pengecut !" Minato tak dapat menyerang. Kushina di sanderanya, dijadikan sebagai tameng. Ia harus menyerang Danzo saat ini juga, namun harus diselamatkannya dahulu Kushina. Dilihatnya Kushina tersiksa dengan segel panas itu.

"ada apa minato ? tak dapat melawanku ha ? hahahahaha, bagaimana kau dapat melawanku jika kau masih memiliki kelemahan. Dan kau tau apa kelemahanmu ? ini. Istrimu ini adalah kelemahanmu. Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, kalahkan dahulu kelemahanmu" Minato tersentak. _Apa maksudnya ini ? membunuh istriku sendiri ? dia benar-benar—_

"gila. Ya, aku tau itu. Banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku" ujarnya santai. "nah, coba lawan kelemahanmu" Danzo menyeringai.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"baiklah" .

"Apa ?! Minato ! kau tidak sedang serius ka—akhh.." Kushina memegangi perutnya, darah. Dilihatnya Minato berada di hadapannya dengan tertunduk.

"Uhuk! Se-sejak kapan kau..UHUk !" Danzo melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kini dia dan Kushina tertusuk oleh pedang Minato.

"apa kau hanya pernah mendengar legenda _kiroii senka _pak tua ? pernahkah kau mendengar tokoh _Raven yellow swag _hn ?" Minato memegang lengan Kushina lalu dengan sesaat Kushina terlepas dari tusukan pedang itu, tanpa terbelah !. "maksudm—UHUK ! maksudmu sang pembunuh sadis yang terkenal itu ?!..Apaka—akh ! bagaimana bisa ?" Minato memutar pedangnya saat Danzo berbicara. Mungkin ususnya mulai hampir putus atau lambungnya yang sobek.

_Raven yellow swag, _pembunuh yang terkanl dengan kecepatannya dan kesadisannya ini, ternyata ada di sini. Sungguh tak disangka masa lalu sadis Minato benar-benar sadis. Minato pernah bercerita pada Kushina kalau dirinya tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan, sampai suatu saat seseorang dengan rambut putih menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah sang penerus kerajaan Naga Biru. Lalu setelah itu, agar rakyatnya tidak ada yang emgetahui masa lalu sadisnya, maka dia merahasiakannya dengan berpura-pura telah meninggal saat bertarung. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu hal ini, termasuk Kushina. Karena saat itu mereka sudah saling dekat. Lalu, dia terkenal lagi dengan sebutan baru. _Kiroii senka_ atau _the yellow flash_.

"sebenarnya mereka salah dalam memberi sebutan. Seharusnya yang benar itu _Blonde black swag_. Yup, sesuai dengan tebakanmu.." dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata biru cerahnya yang biasanya memancarkan keramahan dan kebijaksanaan, kini berganti menjadi biru gelap kelam yang dipenuhi dendam dan kekejian. "katakan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, pak tua…"

Tak lama kemudian, setelah suara jeritan memilukan itu berakhir.., Istana yang tadinya bersih dan ramai, sekarang menjadi kotor oleh darah dan mayat serta sepi senyap. Minato terjatuh kelantai dan matanya terpejam. Begitupula dengan Kushina yang sudah tidak bergerak karena kehabisan darah, sejak Minato membunuh Danzo.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang santai namun berat. Menggema hingga keujung dinding lainnya. Sosok itu muncul di pintu utama aula istana. Dia memandangi keadaan tanpa banyak berkata. Hingga dilihatnya dua sosok tak bergerak yang tak asing baginya.

_"_…."

* * *

Yeooo~ chap 1 selesai~.

lumayan juga, 12 halaman lebih dikit. Neee…, saya minta dukungannya dan krisar (kritik saran)nya ! pengen liat dulu sambutannya dengan fic saya yang satu ini. Kalau banyak yang suka bakalan saya lanjutin (setelah UN). Insya Allah. Kalo saya gak bandel #TabokSaya

Udahlah, saya gak mau banyak bacod dulu. Tiba-tiba lupa apa yang mau disampaikan apa-tehe.

Oh ya, Cuma mau kasih tau. Ni akun sekarang saya yang pegang, Tama Rin ! a.k.a Arika Shikari. Kalau kalian yang baca fic saya yang Sasuman itu (di akun ini juga), pasti tau dah.

Hee ? kenapa saya ikutan pake nama Tama ? karena Tama itu abang saya. Jadi kami ada Tama Ryu, Tama Rin, dan Tama yue. Yang terakhir itu dedek saya. Jangan nanya kenapa marganya Tama, dari pada saya make marga Choi, Kim, Oh, dan Kishimoto ?! mau yang mana hayoo…mending Tama kan ?! iya kan ?! (iya aja deh)

Maa..maa, udahlah. Sekarang saya pengen lihat sambutan angetnya lewat Review. Yang silent-reader, review dong ! atau mau saya sebutin sebagi pervert ?! (tabok)—lupakan.

Nee, Onegai Review-desu !

Salam Riren ! (whad ?!) dan met malam minggu~ *dadah-dadah lebay*

kyyaaa ! Akashi ! (hhee ?! kok KuroBas nyempil di sini ?!)


End file.
